


A Morning Massage

by YourFandom-MyObsession (SoManyFandoms)



Series: tumblr Books [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Massage, Sleepy Charles, Tumblr Prompt, charles is not a morning person, erik is, ikeracity (ao3), ikeracity (tumblr)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/YourFandom-MyObsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles is not a morning person. Today Erik is nice about it. (Written for ikeracity, and the first of 4 Tumblr prompt fics started and finished 9th March, 2013.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Morning Massage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).



> For ikeracity, because she wanted fluff so she could forget life. Send me an idea whenever you want love and I'll do my best, and thank you. I don't know what you started but I went on a bit of a tumblr prompt posting rampage after I finished yours.
> 
> Posted as it was written straight into the tumblr reblog box, so hasn't been checked for errors or grammar or anything.
> 
> And unfortunately I don't own our boys, darn.

Charles was not a morning person. Erik, he was up at first light, go for a run around the mansion grounds, and be back and showered by the time the sun had risen to greet the day.

Erik would step out of the bathroom to the sight of a mass underneath the covers, if it was winter, and a body covered only by a sheet, but more likely not, if it was summer. No peeking for him though, no. Charles slept on his stomach, and would use the pillow for protection from the light peeking around the edge of the curtains.

Some days Erik would fling open the curtain, smile at the unconsciousness readjusting of the pillow, and then take the pillow away and smile wider at the yelp and cursing that would follow.

Today was not one of those days.

Erik stepped towards the bed and the body that lay on it, a sheet hiding the bottom half, those strong legs, that pert ass, and sat carefully on the edge, Charles’ side. Reaching out, he drew a hand up and down the spine, softly, gently, which turned into a massage with him on the bed, legs on either side of the sheet, both hands moving up and down, fingers digging in now and then.

After a few minutes he dug his fingers in more, the massage turning hard but still gentle, and he was rewarded by a groan and shifting of the body beneath him.

_Oh, yes…down a bit…to the left…ohhh._

 He smiled and leant down while still massaging, pressed a kiss to the jaw turned slightly towards him.

_Breakfast?_


End file.
